


Dive in, Bloodthirsty Leeches

by 09Mona_Rider12



Category: Twilight
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 20:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/09Mona_Rider12/pseuds/09Mona_Rider12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story about growing up, losing yourself and picking up the pieces when it falls apart.Bella and Alice have been best friends forever but once they met Edward and Jasper it seemed they never had time for one another until the end when they hardly knew one another. (Collabed Drabble War Picture Prompt Entry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dive in, Bloodthirsty Leeches

* * *

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

**Dive In, Bloodthirsty Leeches**

**SUMMARY:** Drabble- growing up, losing yourself and picking up the pieces when it falls apart.

 **Inside Summary:** Bella and Alice have been best friends forever but once they met Edward and Jasper it seemed they never had time for one another until the end when they hardly knew one another.

 **Disclaimer:** Sadly Becka and I don't own Twilight... Oh pooh!

 **Genre:** Angst, and Romance

 **Rating:** M for later chapters of drug, alcohol and physical abuse.

 **Written by:** Beckaboo (B&E) and Mona Rider (A&J)

 **Prereader:** Ang LuvsFanFic (Mona can't do anything without her.)

 **Betaing by:** TwiLighT7242 (with love...)

**Drabble prompt #4 picture prompts Bring it!**

We aren't the only ones, so read the other drabble participants also:

 **Title:** _Bedtime Stories_ by; **Simply TwiMum**

 **Summary:** Alices Daddy promised to finish her favourite Bedtime Story but he has to leave for work, so Alice decides to take the story to him, meeting lots of characters on the way.

* * *

**Title:** _Inevitable_ by; **Shahula Fics**

 **Summary:** I wanna be your last, first love (that you'll ever have)…Till you're lying here beside me with arms and eyes open wide… I wanna be your last, first kiss… AH, Fluff, BxE, Rated M (using pics 2,7,8)

* * *

**Title:** _Not Without You_ by; **Missy Melissa Cullen**

Summary: One event changes things. How many lives have to suffer? Drabble War Prompt Challenge: Pictures 6 and 9. BxE. M (Dark Themes) Angst/Tragedy

* * *

**Title:** _Behind-The-Scenes_ by **; Aym Widda Vamps**

 **Summary:** Bella Swan earned her place in Hollywood by screenwriting and directing the movie debut of Black and Blue's band vocalist, Jasper Whitlock. What happens when two years later, Edward Cullen, Jasper's best friend and bandmate, becomes her leading man, on-screen... and off-creen? AxJ, EmxR, and eventually ExB

* * *

**Chapter 1(Alice Pixie Bitch- POV)**

Black and pink skates are slung over my shoulder as I stare at the time clock.

_Wait for it..._

_Wait for it..._

_Now!_

I punch the time card in quickly.

Eight o'one am.

_Fuck! Again a minute fast…so much for that bonus...Damn!_

_Tardiness is not a virtue Mary._ I internally mock my boss' wife's, voice from our last mandatory six am meeting.

Sitting on the bench, I take the time to lace up my skates, and tie a ribbon into my hair, also try to block out the commotion from the diner and patrons.

For just a moment, I am elsewhere, in a room with my blond dream guy singing to me and only me.

His voice fills me, making me light headed with need.

My first time

I was in control until the blood

It was my first time

The bloody mess I had to clean up

It was my first time

I know this ain't right

It was my first time

I finally took someone else's life

**A/N: Thank you Bella Carroll for the music rec, _Dark Lotus,_ "1st time."**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

* * *

**Happy Friday... It's Thursday night for me but I wanted to post #2 before bed. If you havent read 1 please do so now, Read and Enjoy.**

**Prereader: Ang LuvsFanFic (Mona can't do anything without her.)**

**Betaing by: TwiLighT7242 (with love...)**

* * *

**Chapter 2(EPOV Cocky Cullen)**

I'm on my way to the quaint fifties diner I frequent for my daily coffee and pastry, I stumbled upon by accident on my way to work months ago and find that I like novelty of waitresses on skates.

I'm fond of a certain no bullshit waitress, Alice, she's her typical perky self as I make my way to the counter to order the usual, not sure how the hell she does it so damn early in the morning.

I give her my customary half smirk that makes all the ladies wet.

She pulls her bitch brow.

Of course, it doesn't have an effect on her; we flirt, but there is no attraction for either of us.

"Hey Pix. the usual and make it quick."

I don't have time to chit chat with her today, I have to get ready for the meeting with the board, we're discussing the possibility of a merger with another publishing house. If this deal pulls through, Eclipse Publishing, will be expanding by thirty percent.

She sneers at me and spins on her skates.

* * *

**A/N: Congrats to Beckaboo as this is her first -eva- chapter... You rocked this shit!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

* * *

**Happy Friday... Anyone still with us? Becka and I have been working our fingers to the nub for this not to mention Ang LuvsFanFic TwiLighT7242 who have been trying to fix our errors but again sometimes alot falls through so deal with it... Here is Chapter 3. xoxo**

* * *

**Chapter 3 (Alice Roller Bitch- POV)**

"A please would be nice," I say, smacking my gum and watching the irritation of this act evident in his brow creases.

You wanna play? Game on!

"I don't have time for this today Pix" he snaps, not looking up from his iPhone.

"And, you do any other day working for the man?" I goad him, leaning back and snapping my fingers.

What if he's looking at porn on that expensive computer posed as a cell phone?

A shiver of disgust runs through me as I glide over the counter to pour a to-go coffee, wrap up his precious baked good and push it at him.

My dream guy's voice fills me as I spin around and go to take another order trying to keep myself busy.

Say it's alright

When i'm coming down

Not again it's so lifelike

Come make it alright

When I'm coming down

Not again I'm fragile

Would you choose me or just abuse me?

When I can never take anything that you give

Always wanting to relate through me

I go watch you slowly slip away

* * *

**A/N: Music rec by Gen O'Fanfick; Karnivool, "Lifelike."**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

* * *

**A/N: Another Eddie written by Beckaboo, MWAUH! Read Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 EPOV -Hoity Toity Exec**

" _Thanks_ ," My voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Ugh, just go before I feel the need to barf on your pretty little loafers," she shoots back with just as much sarcasm, popping a bitch brow for effect.

I chuckle. "Alice, you'll be the death of me."

"We can all only hope," she mutters, skating away.

I smile at the snarky comment that only Alice could get away with.

Taking a deep cleansing breath, I inhale the intoxicating aroma of the best coffee in Seattle.

The door swings open just as I'm about to exit, barely missing a head on collision with a girl not paying attention to where she is going.

She looks up for a moment before quickly looking back down to her shoes.

In that split second of eye contact,I felt... a slight shock, maybe? _Odd_.

I notice an attractive scarlet flush slowly advancing from neck to cheeks as I pass her by.

I tend to have that effect on the female population.

She has a nice floral smell and that ass on her is... _damn_.

Time to go kiss ass at the board meeting.

Brown nose the execs.

Blow them out of the water and try not to hang myself.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Chapter 5**

* * *

**A/N: First Bella Point of View... Ready for it? This is written by my newb collab artist Becka and I think she did great. Give her some love. Don't forget to slow clap for our Prereader and Beta Ang LuvsFanFic TwiLighT7242!**

**Read Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5(BPOV Bookworm Extraordinaire )**

I walk along the busy streets of Seattle, Washington, absorbed in thought about my final exam in AP English Literature. After this exam I will be successfully completing my degree in English Literature.

It's time to close that chapter in my life and start a new one by getting a real job.

I'm on autopilot as I enter one of my regular hangouts, the diner Alice works at, to study while I wait for her shift to end.

I am pulled out of my musings by a wonderfully unique smell of spice and sunshine.

I look up from my feet to see a green-eyed Adonis dressed in a charcoal grey suit exiting the diner.

As our eyes meet, I feel a flicker of something deep in the pit of my stomach.

I blush hard and look back to my feet.

_What the hell was that?_

_You're attracted to him, that's what that was!_

_Dream on, Bella._

_Someone like that wants a high maintenance blonde, not a shy bookworm that thinks to herself as if she were another person._

Highly irritated with myself, I slide into my regular booth, pull out my laptop and get back to studying for the upcoming test.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Chapter 6**

* * *

**A/N: Here's another from me… I just love my ali! Thanks to Ang LuvsFanFic TwiLighT7242 who helped slave away at correcting my errors through the journey!**

**Read Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6-APOV- Roller Pixie**

I propel myself over to one of my regulars table with her tall coke and large piece of rhubarb pie.

I give her one of my well-rehearsed genuine smiles as I set it down in front of her.

 _Work for them tips,_ I mentally mimic Ol'Man Newton's advice on how to scam the patrons for a buck or two. _Use them feminine wiles, and show some tits wouldn't hurt your pocket none either._ I laugh, remembering the look his wife gave me the next day I came in with my Wonderbra on.

As I spin around to take the soon-to-be-done "to go" order out to an awaiting car, I notice Bella has made herself at home in a booth with her head buried in work as usual.

Again, _his_ voice tingles my senses, and I let it wash over me.

Bitch I'm the sexiest killa you know

Come equipped with an axe and some love handles

Vampire out of the water, straight to land

Can a killa that you know fuck you better than I can?

If you say that they could bitch, you's a lie

You must of never had a juggalo between your thighs

Didn't like the fat kid that was cutting your lawn

Now you're giving head shots for your favorite song

**A/N: Music by; _Dark Lotus,_ "Bitch I'm Sexy."**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Chapter 7**

* * *

**A/N: Is this another from me… YEP! Big hugs and sloppy kisses to Ang LuvsFanFic TwiLighT7242 for helping me make this as pretty as they were capable.**

**Read Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7(APOV Ali the stealth-cat on wheels**

I coast over to Bella's table, pirouetting a few times until I hear the giggles that I knew she needed.

I love to see her smile, and to hear her laugh is even better.

"Order up!" My boss' voice interrupts my moment with my friend. Our eyes watery; hers from laughter, mine from seeing her happy and free for once.

"I'll be back." I spin around, sliding up to the window and winking at Old Man Newton while I load up my tray.

The words flow through me as I swivel and swerve past chairs and patrons.

Like a wheel

That keeps turning

If I could break away

From this moment

Break away

What is real

Never showing

Break away

How I feel

If I could break away

**A/N: Thank you to Pinky for the music rec by; _Staind,_ "Break Away."**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Chapter 8**

* * *

**A/N: Bella is back, back again from Becka... Thanks to Ang LuvsFanFic TwiLighT7242 for helping with this and helping me kick becka's wordy bumm!**

**Read Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8 BPOV Girl Next Door)**

_Damn, I love that girl._

She's my best friend, and has been since grade school, but we're nothing alike.

Opposites attract and all that jazz.

She's outgoing, fashionable, and loves to party, while I like to keep to myself, shy, quiet, nerdy and definitely not fashionable!

We balance each other out.

I'm glad for Alice's way of distracting me because I couldn't seem to get the man's green eyes from making an appearance in my mind for the past hour while I tried to study.

My sensible subconscious makes an appearance, complete with her hair in a tight bun and glasses.

My inner goddess Alice-look-a-like protests, while skating circles around my subconscious.

_Seriously Bella, you don't get distracted from your studies, especially with a man._  
 _A man that smells mouthwatering... Just go fuck his brains out and get over it already._

_A man that you've known for all but 10 seconds!_

_Shit, don't I know it!_ I need to stay focused, tomorrow is the final day and I'm done!

Feeling refreshed from Alice's little show and determined from my little pep talk, I get back to the grueling task of studying.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Chapter 9**

* * *

**A/N: Here is another from my pixie... She was entirely too much fun to do. Humps all around to Ang LuvsFanFic TwiLighT7242 for helping me along the way.**

**Read Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9 APOV Bitch on four wheels)**

After hours on my skates I sigh loudly, finally able to unlace and kick them off.

I slip my feet into a pair of bunny slippers while Bella loads up her bag and wraps her arm tightly around her laptop, holding it to her chest.

"So what're we doing tonight, Bella?" I playfully ask, knowing that she wants to study for the rest of the night, but the chance to poke fun at her is priceless.

Bella sighs loudly, trying to ignore me for the rest of the drive to our apartment complex.

"I need to study." she announces as she turns off the car in the-you-can't-distract-me stern voice she uses from time to time, especially when I play his music too loudly.

I nod, shoving my ear buds in and immersing myself in his words while helping Bella with her books.

Attempting to fall into pace with the melody, Bella yelps nervously behind me as I take the stairs two at a time with her books under my arm, all crammed full of loose notes. I slow down, to appease her, bouncing on the balls of my feet, making the bunny ears flop in excitement and for the bottle of Goose that's waiting for me.

Hey angel Consider Your position

Framed to be consumed Savory Savoring

Your sympathy Hey angel Fly over

And bless me See you feign surprise

I'm all eyes

You're all you

Need to be.

Hey angel Whatever Position

We consider fit To put you in

You'll protest your Complicity

Easy now One hand will wash the other

**A/N: Music by; Deftones, "Savoury"**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Chapter 10**

* * *

**A/N: Eddie is back, Becka rocks him and snuggles into his brain so well. Ang LuvsFanFic TwiLighT7242 big helpers.**

**Read Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 10-EPOV- Cock-cliffie-Tease Cullen)**

I'm sitting at my desk and looking at the city skyline in my penthouse apartment and enjoying a hot cup of tea, going over the day's events.

The board meeting was smooth sailing, not that I was worried.

I'm their golden boy.

But my mind keeps going back to the brunette, and the pull I felt in that split second her milk chocolate eyes connected with mine.

That tight ass I want to spank to match the rosy flush I saw on her slender neck and cheeks today.

Her high ponytail, that I can imagine wrapping around my fist, as I fuck her from behind.

And then I'm hard.

_Fuck, it has been too long if I'm getting excited over a schoolgirl I haven't even seen naked._

That thought has made my dick twitch, so I, pull out my aching cock and, run my fist slowly up and down while I enjoy the new fantasies running through my head of a naughty brunette schoolgirl with deep brown eyes that make me want to know her.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Chapter 11**

* * *

**A/N: It's another of mine, YAY! I wuv her and Ang LuvsFanFic TwiLighT7242 for helping me.**

**Have I mentioned lately that without Becka, I don't think this would be as good? No, well its true!**

**Read Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 11-APOV Winner winner chicken fucking dinner)**

I sit on the couch, listening to music and wasting brain cells on much needed reality television.

I made dinner,but from the look on Bella's face, my popcorn with chocolate syrup wasn't good enough for her.

Spending an hour cooking chicken breast, vegetables, bletch and potatoes, I slide a plate onto her desk with a tall glass of milk.

I flop down on my bed and pull out the tickets from under my pillow. These are my surprise to Bella, tomorrow, I will tell her tomorrow.

Just thinking about it chokes me up.

_"This is 66.6, The Rock caller number 19 what's your name?" Rob, the disc jockey for The Rock said loudly over the radio and in my ear._

_I was speechless for a moment before I burst out, "Oh my fucking God! Really, I won! Oh, um, yeah I'm Alice!"_

_"And whose the radio station that just hooked you up with Bloodthirsty Leeches concert tickets?"_

_"66.6, the fucking Rock!" I yelled._

I let his soft melodic words guide me into the darkness, and I slip away.

No one around

They all run around

They all run around

Oh, it's crazy clown town!

It was really fun!

It was real fun, oh!

**A/N: Music rec'd by DurtyNelly; _David Lynch,_ "Crazy Clown Time."**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Chapter 12**

* * *

**A/N: Last one tonight... Becka is back again with another Bella... Ang LuvsFanFic TwiLighT7242 helped so much they make us sound great!**

**Read Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 12-BPOV -Bella Suck Up Swan**

I'm dreaming of piercing green eyes when my alarm starts blaring.

_Fuck, just five more minutes please!_

Then I remember my exam and brushing off Alice to study last night.

I'm pretty sure she understands why I had to, but I still feel bad for practically ignoring her for the past couple weeks.

I decide to make my specialty omelet to make it up to her.

After my daily morning ritual, I put on a pot of coffee, turn my IPod on, and rock out to mine and Alice's favorite band as I get started on breakfast.

She was young But she liked to act younger than she was

She was dumb But she liked to act more dumb than she was

For such a young, dumb impetuous thing

Says if she goes then she'll go smiling

And of course, she'll leave a beautiful corpse

This omelet is loaded, grated cheese, ham, scallions, baby bellas, and green peppers, topped with salsa and avocado.

"Time to wake up, sleepy head!" She mumbles something incoherent and puts her arm over eyes.

I sit on her bed, and let the aroma of coffee and omelet wake her up.

"Well, fuck me sideways. Why you do this? Not that I'm complaining."

I pick up my own plate and start digging into my omelet. "Oh, I don't know, just putting up with my stubborn hormonal ass during finals."

She gets this crazy joker grin on her face. "You'll ace the exam, and then we're going out to celebrate and get you laid!"

I roll my eyes at her, but I think I she's right on both accounts.

**A/N: Music rec by Mona; 100 Monkeys, "Ugly Girl."**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Chapter 13**

* * *

**A/N: Another by Becka, she rocks my world with her amazing newb molding style!**

**Ang LuvsFanFic TwiLighT7242 are masters of my heart…**

**Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 13-BPOV-Boob Groping Whore Swan-)**

I'm the first student to finish the exam.

There's no doubt that I aced it; once I was able to get the sexy green-eyed stranger out of my head, the studying was easy. _Easy Peasy!_

I feel like a weight has been lifted from my shoulders; I'm exuberant, excited, and I have this need to do cartwheels the rest of the way to the diner.

Basically, I feel like a hyper Alice ninety percent of the time!

I burst into the diner with a huge grin on my face and give Alice a squeeze. She's taller in her skates, and my face ends up in between her nearly naked boobs.

She lets out a squeal. "Motorboats are free, but groping costs extra...And anyway, I thought we promised that if we're still both single by 2015, then we'd become lurvers," she says creepily, adding a brow wiggle and hip thrust.

"Shut up, bitch. I'm just in a really good mood but you're squashing it a bit with your assumptions."

"There's was more than just your mood being squashed..." her voice trails off as she skates away, sensing my need for my regular coffee.

I'm giggling as I sit down in my booth with my laptop to start looking for the "help wanted" ads.

I have a part time job at the university's library, but it's time for the next step in becoming a grown up; it terrifies the shit out of me.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Chapter 14**

* * *

**A/N: Becka brings out the creep in Eddie.**

**Ang LuvsFanFic TwiLighT7242 bring out the fuck awesome in us…**

**And you the reader make us wanna run for the hills…**

**Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 14-EPOV- The Stealthy Peeping Cullen-)**

The mystery girl managed to infiltrate my dreams and consume my thoughts all day.

I'm utterly confused, why do I have this intense attraction for the unknown girl?

Fortunately, my workload was much lighter with the board meeting out of the way, so I decided to take the rest of the day off.

I walk into the diner in hopes of running into the girl again. Stepping up to the counter, I hear laughing and look up.

There she is, the brunette that has been all-consuming for the past 24 hours.

With Alice distracting her, I am able to take her in appearance in detail.

Her hair, that is more mahogany than brown, is pulled up in a ponytail like yesterday; she has creamy looking pale skin that contrast nicely with her dark blue sweater, and for some reason, she seems very happy.

She must have noticed that she is being watched because she turns to look right at me.

The pull is still there, getting stronger the longer we stare at each other; it's quite overwhelming.

She blushes and I give her my infamous panty-dropping smirk.

She's just as affected as I am.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Chapter 15**

* * *

**A/N: Last one for sure tonight and everyone can thank Scrappy for the nagging need for more…**

**Becka makes my stiff heart bump to this romantical crap.**

**Ang LuvsFanFic TwiLighT7242 make me sound smashing….**

**Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 15-APOV Meddlesome Pixie)**

Watching the interaction between Bella and Eddie boy, I knew I had to meddle for these two to finally meet and unleash the sex goddess within her that's been hidden by polo shirts and ponytails.

Light bulb!

"The usual Eddikins?" I pester him by skating around him.

"Yeah." His reply is low and gritty as his Adams Apple bobs, his eyes watching my Bestie.

"Her name is Bella; she is twenty five, C cup, and with a booty that goes POW!" I inform him, sliding a mug of coffee his way and winking. "Go get her!"

I grin, watching them as his lyrical madness enters my ears and I sway.

You put your fingers into my mouth

Tastes good but look what's coming out

This time we'll see what it's all about

Its not like u knew

Sweet and low

Secretly purging your denial

Come lets go for awhile

And see this time what's supposed to be

Its not like u knew

**A/N: Music by; _The Butterfly Effect,_ "Sweet Low."**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Chapter 16**

* * *

**A/N: Here is Bella to start a day out from Becka my fuck awesome collaborator, no not vibrator, you hoors!**

**Ang LuvsFanFic TwiLighT7242 make us sound so much then in reality.**

**Read Review**

* * *

**Chapter 16-BPOV- Twitterpated Swan)**

_Holy, fuck me!_ Mr. Sex in a suit is staring me down and after talking with Alice he starts to walk towards me. _ME._

I try to look nonchalant as I glance behind me -just in case I'm not his intended destination- but when I turn back I know I failed miserably because he seems to be laughing with his eyes.

My stomach hates me because it decides at that moment to start churning, making me drop my gaze to my hands.

I can feel the heat of his body as he arrives at my table, but I don't dare look up. "Bella?" His voice is smooth and velvety.

Just hearing him say my name has me in a puddle of goo.

I start to look up and find that I am eye level with his crotch.

I swallow the moan threatening to come out, and then I hear a soft chuckle and my eyes dart to the very same bright green eyes that I had dreamt about last night.

I let out a calming breath but stutter anyway, "Y-yes?" _There. That wasn't so bad; first word out. Hopefully I won't scare him away._

"My name is Edward. May I take a seat?"

* * *

**Chapter 17: Chapter 17**

* * *

**A/N: Another from Becka and I just love her eddie!**

**Ang LuvsFanFic TwiLighT7242 helped us make this readable.**

**Read Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 17-EPOV-Captivated Cullen)**

She's so adorable as she blurts out her reply. "Why would you want to do that?" Then she gasps, eyes wide, and slaps her hands to her mouth in shock.

I chuckle and remain standing because I haven't been invited to sit. "Honestly? I couldn't help but feel this attraction to you yesterday, so I was hoping I would find you here again today."

I study her to determine what her reaction to my brashness will be, but yet again she surprises me ."You feel it too?"

She's blushing, much the same as yesterday.

"What is wrong with you? Get a grip!" I hear her start to mumble to herself.

She puts her palms to her eyes, lets out a shaky breath, looks up and starts to ramble, "God, I'm sorry. I don't know what has gotten into me today. Please, have a seat. Can we start over? Hi, Edward, I am pleased to meet you. I am so attracted to you that your beautiful green eyes haunt me in my sleep."

She gasps with wide eyes once again. I bite my lip, trying to suppress the huge smile trying to break free; I can't remember the last time I've been so captivated.

Sitting down in the booth, I decide that being forward has its rewards.

I reach over to grab her hand, the pull I have felt over the past twenty-four hours intensified, and my response to her is much more quiet than intended."Well then, Bella, with that settled I would like to get to know you better. May I take you out?"

Just then, the Pixie on wheels interrupts the moment. "I have a much better idea. We're celebrating Bella's graduation by going to the _Bloodthirsty Leeches_ concert tonight, and I have an extra ticket. Why don't you join us, Eddie?"

* * *

**Chapter 18: Chapter 18**

* * *

**A/N*Gasp* is this a Jasper chapter? Yes, yes it is.**

**Becka is a sweetheart and Jasper is…well you'll find out.**

**Ang LuvsFanFic TwiLighT7242 are miracle workers…**

**Read Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 18 (JPOV Lead singer/guitarist of Bloodthirsty Leeches-)**

I chuckle hearing our band's manager, Rosalie 'hot as fuck' Hale's porn star moan.

I glance in the rear view mirror, and as expected James is pounding into her with her hair wrapped around his forearm contorting her over the seat in the back row of our barely used van.

I try not to watch, but as Quil, Demetri, and Felix are having the same problem I continue to watch the fucking free show, literally.

Pulling up into a parking spot at a small out-of-the-way diner that has signs advertising skating waitresses.

The other guys hop out, walking bowlegged inside as I wait for the waitress and my cousin to be finished.

* * *

**Chapter 19: Chapter 19**

* * *

**A/N: Hello Alice welcome back, I wrote this awesome chica!**

**Becka is a major B &E awesomesaucer. **

**Without Ang LuvsFanFic TwiLighT7242 noone would read this!**

* * *

**Chapter 19 APOV Fangirling Ali)**

I glide skate to skate quickly outside to the red BMW, leaning in to grab the money from the passenger as the driver perved himself on my subtle ass wiggle. I gasp not from his hand on my ass, but from the bright red pedo van that pulls into lot six and honks its horn a few times.

I watch as Felix Voltaire, Quil Ateara, and fucking Demetri Shields come staggering out and head inside as Jasper fucking Whitlock, the lead singer of Bloodthirsty Leeches leans back into his seat.

I stay frozen as perv rubs my ass with his palm. Finally my fingers snatch the money from asshole two and swat asshole one across the cheek with a smile.

I speedily roll inside, careful not to let the other band members see me losing my shit.

How embarrassing... I can't breathe!

Oh my gawd, I'm fangirling like some band slut...

I shot the sheriff, but I did not shoot the deputy.

I shot the sheriff, but I did not shoot the deputy.

All around in my OWN town

They're trying to track me down.

They say they want to bring me in guilty

For the killing of a deputy,

For the life of a deputy.

But I say

**A/N: Music by; _Mad Sin_ , "I Shot the Sheriff."**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Chapter 20**

* * *

**A/N: Shhh... it's Beckaboo here, I'm highjacking Mona's account to bring you more DIBL while she's out of town today and tomorrow, however all the An's will be her own words... how about a double chapter this hour? Just don't tattle on me!**

**Its Becka's turn again, and she rocks this little polo wearing bitch!**

**Ang LuvsFanFic TwiLighT7242 worked us hard to make this readable…**

**Read Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 20-BPOV-The Savior Swan)**

After Alice's gracious present and invitation for Edward to join us tonight, I seem to have found my confidence as we talk about normal things like work and school.

Alice interrupts us once again, looking panicked and practically hyperventilating; she grabs my wrists and pulls me to my feet.

 _"_ Bella! You'll never believe who just pulled up!" She's breathing erratically yanking on my arm towards the employee section.

_What the fuck?_

I haven't seen Alice like this since...

_No way!_

"From the way your acting, is it safe to guess that _THE_ Jasper Whitlock of _Bloodthirsty Leeches_ has arrived?"

Alice looks like she just might pass out.

She's all out of breath. "No Bella, not just Jasper Whitlock! The entire band!"

I put my hands on each of her shoulders looking her in eye. "Whoa, Alice you need to chill the fuck out. You can't serve them being all fangirl."

"I can't do it B! _You_ have to do it! Please... for me. I will fucking love you forever!"

* * *

**Chapter 21: Chapter 21**

* * *

**Beckaboo again...Shh... don't tattle here's another. What? it is a new hour!**

**Mona's A/N: You get double Becka, I just love this girl.**

**Ang LuvsFanFic *humps TwiLighT7242 *licks***

**Read Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 21-BPOV-Fuck Awesome Friend**

My mind is too preoccupied by Edward and I's interactions earlier that I don't even have time to get worked up about serving my and Alice's favorite band.

I put her apron on and skip on the skates, there's no way my klutzy ass is getting into those.

Before I can even speak to them, a barbie blonde opens her mouth. "It's about fucking time! What's wrong with your friend over there? She having a seizure?"

Still riding off my Edward high I find the courage to stand up for my bestie, "No, she's not having a fucking seizure. She's just extremely overwhelmed by coming face to face with her favorite band of all time."

The blonde is giving me the stink eye and before she can rip into me, Jasper Whitlock speaks in his southern drawl. "Shut up Rose, she's a fan. You know how I like to get to know my fans."

He gives the bitchy blond a knowing smirk before he offers his hand to me. "Jasper Whitlock, and you are?" He winks, _winks at me, swoon!_

And that's when my fangirl side decides to make her appearance. _Oh fuck! I am going to shake hands with THE Jasper Whitlock!_ I manage to tamper down my excitement to take his hand and answer him. "Bella Swan."

He gives me a sexy smile and deepens his sexy accent, "Well Bella, a pretty thing like you must know we're playing tonight. How about you and your friend join us backstage after the show?"

I try to hide my enthusiasm as I go back inside the diner, order in hand, and backstage passes in my back pocket.

* * *

**Chapter 22: Chapter 22**

* * *

**A/N: It's me again… with my awesome skating bitch!**

**Becka makes my heart go pitter patter… Best Drabble Collab EVA!**

**Ang LuvsFanFic TwiLighT7242 are the squishy to my heart.**

**Read Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 22 APOV Interrogator Brandon**

"Oh my god. What did he say? What did you say?" I ramble as she hangs the order slip up.

She ignores me as she fills up some to-go styrofoam cups, but then I see strings hanging out of her pockets that look like...

"What are those? Oh my god Bella! Oh my god! Dammit Bella, Answer me!" I yell, causing her laugh loudly.

_Bitch!_

She keeps ignoring me, but has a smile on her face as she puts the containers in a bag, and the cups on a carrier, taking them back out to the van and waving as they leave.

"You whore!" I growl.

She laughs hanging a backstage pass around my neck.

I think I just died.

This is it!

* * *

**Chapter 23: Chapter 23**

* * *

**A/N: Oh Eddie (Becka) is back… *secretly swoons* Shhh don't tell my real Eddikins!**

**Ang LuvsFanFic TwiLighT7242 are our helpers and damn do they do the job for us.**

**Read Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 23 EPOV Covetous Cullen**

It's already irritating enough that Alice took Bella away from me, and then the irrational jealousy of seeing Bella interact with other men comes along. _What the fuck, jealousy?_

I've known the girl for just fifteen minutes and she already has some kind of strange hold on me.

The girls tell me they have to leave right away to get ready for tonight, so we make plans on when and where I will pick them up.

Still irritated with the girls' abrupt departure and tightly wound from being so close to Bella, I decide to relieve some of the tension back at home with more visions of deep brown eyes and pouty lips.

* * *

**Chapter 24: Chapter 24**

* * *

**A/N: I just love how Becka makes my Alice stand out even though her character is in control at the time…**

**Ang LuvsFanFic TwiLighT7242 are our Saviors!**

**Read Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 24 BPOV -The Transformation of a Swan)**

I chug down cocktails to cool my nerves while Alice raids my closet; the random article of clothing being thrown across the room.

Alice's voice is muffled as she lectures me on the art of seduction. "You can never go wrong with the perfect matching power panty set, and this, this, and this..."

I end up in a black tube dress and converse sneakers, hair in a wild disarray, and makeup light and smoky.

Overexcited Alice takes in her masterpiece after making me up. "Damn, if I only had the cock. You're smokin'."

I can start to feel my confidence rise as I look in the mirror. "Alice you're a genius!"

* * *

**Chapter 25: Chapter 25**

* * *

**A/N: Mc Hotty is back… *fans self and Becka* Is it hot in here?**

**Ang LuvsFanFic TwiLighT7242 make us learn things like comma placements bitch! *shifty***

**Read Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 25 EPOV Dumbfounded and Dazzled)**

I roll up to Bella's apartment at Pike Street in the black stretch hummer, thinking they would appreciate being treated to luxury.

I knock on the ladies apartment door. At first, I think I got the wrong address when a sex-on-legs answers the door…until our eyes meet.

Dumbstruck, my voice comes out strangled. "Bella?"

Bella gives me a once over; I'm comfortably dressed in dark bootleg jeans and black button-down shirt. Her sexy smirk lets me know that she likes what she sees.

She yells for Alice to finish up and meet us downstairs.

We're on our way to the limo when I'm finally able to regain my bearings to speak to her. "Wow, Bella, you look fucking fantastic!"

Her cheeks start to pink with the compliment. I grab her hand and pull her to a stop. "While I appreciate the effort you went through to look like this, it seriously wasn't necessary; but damn, baby, this does things to me."

She looks confused at first, but then a mischievous smile spreads across her face as she surprises me once again.

"I appreciate the compliment, Edward, but this wasn't for you," she says confidently. "It was for me. I've been a good little honor student all my life, so it's about time for me to let loose and live a little."

_Hook, Line, Sinker._

* * *

**Chapter 26: Chapter 26**

* * *

**A/N: You ready for this? Becka ready for the onslaught of angered reviewers? Here it goes…**

**Ang LuvsFanFic TwiLighT7242 are our helpers from hell…**

**Read Enjoy or don't…**

* * *

**Chapter 26 JPOV Drugper**

"Fuck yes, harder!" the bitch on her knees screams, but her pussy isn't even clenching.

Fake whore... I keep pounding into her dry pussy as I snort another line from her shoulder blades slowing my stride while the instant effects hit me.

I resume my speed.

"Yeah... like that Daddy. Spank me Daddy" she says almost robotically. It makes me want to punch her in the face, but I don't. I close my eyes trying to get off in her cavernous stretched out pussy.

Taking a swig of my bottle, I round my thumb over her rosy back hole and listen to her squeal like a fucking pig and she tries to dismount me, but I continue on holding her in place.

* * *

**Chapter 27: Chapter 27**

* * *

**A/N: Back to fuckawesome Ali… Becka you ready for the rollercoaster ride coming up? I am.**

**Ang LuvsFanFic TwiLighT7242 are our helpers who kick our BUMS!**

**Read Review…I mean enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 27 APOV Lilly white-assed Ali**

I Bounce up and down at the entrance to the fucking Bloodthirsty Leeches concert while Bella and Edward laugh to one another.

"We have arrived!" I say loudly.

Edward ensures that we are fast tracked and treated like celebrities as his driver ushers us inside the gates, giving the tickets to the ticket-taker. The bitches in line stare at the backstage passes hanging from our necks with envy clear on their faces. I stick my tongue out and flip up my skirt to give them a mooning.

"Alice!" Bella hollers at me and giggles with me as we stumble inside with an awkward-looking Edward following behind us, stunned.

I am entranced as we walk inside the gates, the speakers pumping the band's first single, Suffocate.

I feel nothing

Longing for something

Lie in bed to take your clothes off

Show me what you're made of

Drugs to soothe me

(All alone)

Leave me here I'm dying

(All alone)

Just kick me in my face

(All alone)

All alone and crying

(All alone)

I suffocate

I'm not gifted

Slightly twisted

Try hard try hard

To see if I can push you any further

Drugs to soothe me

**A/N: Music by; _Staind,_ "Suffocate."**

* * *

**Chapter 28: Chapter 28**

* * *

**A/N: Last one for today… Oh no they didn't just leave us cliffied... Yes yes we did.**

**Ang LuvsFanFic TwiLighT7242 worked hard to make us sound this good!**

* * *

**Chapter 28 (EPOV-By The Balls)**

Bella looks hot as fuck with her breasts bouncing as she jumps up and down, her hair damp, and a thin sheen of sweat covering her exposed skin.

My dick gets hard as I start thinking of other ways to make her look that way.

In just one day's time, this girl has me by the balls, but it's not just her body that I'm attracted to. There's this unexplainable draw; she's smart, shy, and timid one minute, then the next she can be a confident sexy seductress.

* * *

**A/N: Okay here comes the sadness, Mona is going out of town. I know BOO! but it is her husbands birthday so what he wants he gets. So Updating edited pieces will be sporadic at best. Some will be never ROUGH so please bare with us and try not to hate to much. Thank Becka for uploading tomorrow for all of you and me and have a wonderful weekend. I will try to reply to reviews as I see them.**

* * *

**Chapter 29: Chapter 29**

* * *

**A/N: Good morning viewers, Becka and I are hardly awake but we are here to give you more.**

**Ang LuvsFanFic TwiLighT7242 worked us over to sound this amazing...**

* * *

**Chapter 29-BPOV- Temptress Alice Look-a-Like-)**

Side aching from overexertion in the mosh pit, I signal Alice that I'll be over to the bar so she will know where I will be.

I see Edward sitting at the bar and staring at me as I make my way over; his eyes are hooded and he has a sexy lazy smirk that makes me want to claim him.

I lean on the bar next to him, and wave my hand to get the bartender's attention.

Edward is now eye-fucking me, and leans in to speak in my ear. "May I offer the sexy a temptress a drink?"

"Yes, please You up for an Irish Carbomb?"

Minutes later, we both have a Guinness Draft in one hand, and a shot of Bailey's and Jamison mix in the other. "Ready? one... two... _three_!" I drop my shot in the glass in and chug.

First done, I slam my glass on the bar while Edward is still struggling with his remaining beer.

* * *

**Chapter 30: Chapter 30**

* * *

**A/N: Becka and I have another one for you!**

**Happy Sunday and Happy birthday to Mona's Husband.**

**Ang LuvsFanFic TwiLighT7242 help us sound this good!**

* * *

**Chapter 30 APOV Moshing pix)**

Song, after fucking amazing song has me moshing with the others. An elbow to my boob has me calling it quits, but not until after I socked the bitch in her vagina.

I go searching for my Bellsy and Eddikins Luck was in my favor, 'cause I got thirsty and found them by the _Bud concession_ stand.

I buy a few bottles in the stand. My fists shake as I only get eight ounces of the sixteen I paid for . I chug them while watching my friends from afar for a moment.

"It's my time to be freee... free you see. School it done, It's my time," Bella sings in an off-key tone, and laughs as she chugs two plastic cups full of beer at the same time.

Throwing my arm around Bella, we sing together for a song or two before she breaks out on her own singing and dancing for Eddikins.

This dark road

Another cigarette

The carpet's strewn

I'm getting sick of this

The end is near

I'm in the thick of it

And I'll be there soon

If you can handle it

Just save me

From all that I am

You save me

For the f**k of it

Save me

Just hold out your hand

You save me

From all of it

**A/N: Music by; Staind, "Save Me."**

* * *

**Chapter 31: Chapter 31**

* * *

**Here's another from Becka...**

**Ang LuvsFanFic TwiLighT7242 edited our words for us!**

* * *

**Chapter 31-EPOV-)**

As the night progresses, Bella gets even wilder.

She's now in between my legs as I sit at the bar; her hands on my chest, hot breath in my ear. "Watch me dance for you, Eddie." _Fuck. me._

She slips a few feet away, hips swaying; hands caressing her curves, her eyes are closed feeling the music.

Once upon a time somebody ran

Somebody ran away saying fast as I can

I've got to go... got to go

Once upon a time we fell apart

You're holding in your hands the two Halves of my heart

Ohhhhh, ohhhhh!

Ohhhhh...

I notice others enjoying her show as she opens her eyes to look directly at me.

With a smirk, she takes the hem of her shirt in her fingers and starts inching up her smooth belly. _I don't fucking think so._

I get to her quickly and cover her hands with mine, rubbing my thumb back and forth on her exposed belly. Goosebumps make their appearance as I talk loudly near her ear so she can hear me over the music. "Not here, baby that vision should be for my eyes only."

She goes to step back and trips over herself, nearly falling on her ass. I catch her and bring her close. Suddenly, Bella puts her hot lips to mine.

**A/N: Music by; _Coldplay,_ "Princess of China."**

* * *

**Chapter 32: Chapter 32**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Here's another from Becka...**

**Ang LuvsFanFic TwiLighT7242 edited our words for us!**

* * *

**Chapter 32 APOV Let's party pixie)**

I split my time between lusting up on one man in particular on stage, and keeping an eye on Bella and Edward.

I don't know what's wrong but I'm on fire,

It seers through my hands, leaving skin on the wire

Awake in this womb with a crown sting in my self

When I listen, the same cry plays on.

I can say I'm impressed with Edward when he stops her from flashing everybody; but Bella, being her clumsy self, trips, and he, again, saves her.

At least he is good at something...

We're slaves

In this medicated cage

Make a decision to face this change.

The rules they don't explain

So why do we obey?

"Why don't you take her home?" I suggest, narrowing my eyes at him. "You better not do anything to her while she is drunk, or I'll chop off that stick you call your dick, and make you eat it for lunch." I put my hands on my hips, tap my foot, and glare at him to show him I mean business.

"I would never he starts, but I wave him off with a nod and smile.

"Night, Eddikins and Bellsy." I giggle at Bella's sloppy wave, and trying to make-out with Edward.

Politics, religion, your vision's the same

You played us, as both a cancer and a cure

Which reminds me that it's just a game

You're alibi a sales pitch

Your pretty boy, pretty face dolled up again

A star for us to adore

And you man you've got to be more

Cause this effects all.

**A/N: Music by; _Karnivool,_ "Set Fire to the Hive."**

* * *

**Chapter 33: Chapter 33**

* * *

**Becka rocks Bella..**

**Ang LuvsFanFic TwiLighT7242 helped make this what it is...**

* * *

**Chapter 33-BPOV- Seductress Swan)**

Edward's arm is around my waist as we wait for the limo, while I take in his intoxicating scent with my nose close to his neck.

I bite my bottom lip, and run my tongue over it a few times; it tastes like him, and I want more.

At last, the limo arrives, and Edward helps me climb in. As soon as he's settled, I summon the liquid courage to jump him.

I straddle his lap, and cover his mouth with mine before he even has the chance to talk.

He lets out a low, sexy moan that spurs me on.

Our kisses become frantic, and his hands start to roam while my hands grab fists full of silky, bronze hair.

Before I know it, we're in the elevator on the way to his apartment.

He pushes me against the steel wall; my ass propped up on the railing, legs wrapped around his hips, my heat rubbing against his hardness.

Edward pulls my dress to my waist, and lets out a low growl as he palms my black lacy bra.

Thank you Alice!

* * *

**Chapter 34: Chapter 34**

* * *

**A/N: Unedited... Preread by Ang and we are in for a long haul... Ready? Becka and I are, Strapped in for it!**

* * *

**Chapter 34 APOV Courageous Pixie)**

I show my backstage pass to the security man and he checks me over thoroughly for weapons he says, but I can see his eyes dilated with want and his hands linger a bit to longer between my thighs.

I was feeling a bit tipsy so I rub onto his hand a bit and wink.

"Turn around." he says huskily, and his hands grab my ass making me squeal before he swats me. "Alright go on in."

"Oh, look what the cat dragged in." The blonde bitch known as Rosalie Hale, the Bloodthirsty Leeches band manager says, standing from her perch on Lead Drummer, James knee.

She circles me as Felix, Quil, Demetri and Jasper seem uninterested at her show of bitchiness.

But James he tries to discreetly adjusts himself while watching us with heavy lidded eyes.

La la la la la

La la la la la

La la la la la

La la la la la

La la la la la

Ring around the rosies

Pocket full of posies

Taste the hands of children

Happiness of children

Death lies in little hands of children

La la la la la

**A/N: Music by; _Marilyn Manson,_ " Hands of Small Children."**

* * *

**Chapter 35: Chapter 35**

* * *

**A/N: Unedited... Preread by Ang and we are in for a long haul... Ready? Becka and I are, Strapped in for it!**

* * *

**Chapter 35 JPOV High as Fuck Whitty)**

Well ain't she just a breath of fresh air...

One short drink of water ready for the drinkin'...

She and Rosalie go toe to toe. Only I lose track of time from the line I did right before she was allowed in and now she is chumming it up with James and Rosalie.

I can't have that so I sidle up next to her eliciting a breathless gasp from her sweet little mouth,as I lean in close to her ear.

"Little Alice, you smell so damn good." I say, trying not to sound too desperate for her, but also hoping I heard her name right and didn't get it mixed up with the many other screaming girls.

She squeals when my hand wanders to her knee, up her thigh and to the wet fabric between.

"For me?" I ask.

"Oh yes, um, I am so in love with you, I mean your music, voice, ahhhh, yes." She replies, as slip a finger between the wet clothed covered fabric making her thighs squeeze and her eyes to dilate.

"Get Alice a drink boys." I instruct, and continue on my exploration of this little pint size fairy.

She has a moist vagina

I particularly enjoy the circumference

I'll be sucking the warts off her anus

I prefer her to any other

Marijuana

She had a moist vagina

I prefered her to any other

Marijuana

**A/N: Music by; _Nirvana,_ "Moist Vagina."**

* * *

**Chapter 36: Chapter 36**

* * *

**A/N: Unedited... Preread by Ang and we are in for a long haul... Ready? Becka and I are, Strapped in for it!**

**We're half way finished...**

* * *

**Chapter 36 EPOV- Libidinous Cullen)**

Bella's legs are still wrapped around me as I walk out of the elevator and straight into my penthouse.

Our lips are locked, her hands tangled in my hair, my hands full of her sexy round ass, as I walk her straight to my bedroom.

I lay her on the bed, my mouth trails slowly down to her breasts and suck on her lace covered nipples, I pull away and blow across them and watch in fascination as they harden.

She fists my hair and moans as she pushes my face into her tits more.

I chuckle at her exuberance and bite down softly, her sexy answering whimper makes my cock twitch and I deliberately rub it against her hot core.

I suck on the skin just under her ear as her breathing becomes faster.

Her hands start to make their way down my chest, her thumbs graze my abs, and she lifts my shirt to run her fingers over the trail of hair down to the promise land. _Fuck, yes please!_

Her fingers graze just under my waistline, her eyes trained on her fingers as she speaks, "Let's see just how big your snake is, or will I be bitten by an anaconda?"

I freeze. _No, she didn't just say that._

I pull back, prop myself on my elbows and bite my bottom lip as I stare at her incredulously.

She has a huge grin on her face as she bursts into a fitful laughter.

And just like that she goes from a sexy temptress to a corny goofball.

I fall to the bed lying next to her, instead of being irritated I find myself enraptured, I suddenly find myself joining in her laughter. _What is this girl doing to me?_

* * *

**Chapter 37: Chapter 37**

* * *

**A/N: Unedited... Preread by Ang and we are in for a long haul... Ready? Becka and I are, Strapped in for it!**

* * *

**Chapter 37 APOV left wanting more Pixie)**

"So, close." I whisper as Felix sits down beside me pulling my arm up to fix a red solo cup in my hand.

As if on cue Jasper slips out his finger and I whimper from the loss of stimulation as he and Felix harmonizing sing Red Solo Cup by Toby Keith.

**Red solo cup, I fill you up**

**Let's have a party, let's have a party**

**I love you red solo cup, I lift you up,**

**Proceed to party, proceed to party**

"Drink up princess," Felix's deep baritone voice commands as he slips from my side and Jasper tips it up for me to finish it.

"Yes, finish it." The other boys coax, and I do as my eyes meet Jaspers deep blues making me lean in and lick his neck.

I start to feel uninhibited and find myself straddling him.

My head lulls...

I am in a limo, wait, where's Eddie and Bella?

Then Demetri's between my thighs and huge hands are rubbing my breasts...

My eyes open and now, I'm in a bed being filled with my eyes locked on those blues that have black spots flecking the image of him watching me.

I reach for him, but Quil's cock is in my mouth and I am gagging...

My voice isn't working and I am being held up as they do what they want with me...

"That's a good girl." Jasper strokes my hair and leans down to snort something from my belly as he slides into me with a sigh and a groan. "Who's a good little slut? You are, yes you are." he says over and over while he pounds into me.

I am the face of piss and shit and sugar

I do a crooked little dance with my funny little monkey

What I want, what I want is just your children

I hate what I have become to escape what I hated being

Calliopenis envy from your daddy

You're not gonna hear what he don't want to hear

What I say disgusts him

He wants to be me and that scares him

"let's do a funny little dance with my funny little monkey"

**A/N: Music by; _Marilyn Manson,_ "Organ Grinder."**

* * *

**Chapter 38: Chapter 38**

* * *

**A/N: Unedited... Preread by Ang and we are in for a long haul... Ready? Becka and I are, Strapped in for it!**

* * *

**Chapter 38 BPOV -Drunk As Fuck**

As our laughter dies out we turn to face each other, tears run down my face. I'm still wasted and I slur as I try to apologize, "I'm sorry I ruined the moment. You're not going to fuck me now are you?"

He chuckles, eyes crinkling as a huge smile spreads across his beautiful face, "No, I'm not. You're still very drunk and I want you to remember when I fuck you, so I think I'll pass until next time."

I'm surprised by his response and I think my face shows it, "Next time?"

He gets off the bed, grabbing a t-shirt, and tossing it to me with his sexy half smirk,, "Yes Bella, there will be a next time."

My mouth is agape as he leaves the room, I swear he's strutting like a cocky bastard on purpose, it's so fucking hot.

I'm pulling the t-shirt over my head, I hear him behind me. He wraps his arms around me, a glass of water in one hand and two Advil in the other.

I practically swoon as I take the pills like a good little girl.

His free hands slip down my ribs to grip my waist, pulling me to him where I can feel hard evidence of his arousal.

I rub up against him and he lets out a groan, pulls away, and I let up a yelp as he smacks my ass.

He bites his lip to hold back his laughter unsuccessfully, "Go to sleep, I'll be back after a cold shower."

I fall back on the bed and I feel like _Alice in Wonderland,_ falling, falling deeper for this man.

 _I'm fucked!_ and not in the literal sense.

* * *

**Chapter 39: Chapter 39**

* * *

**A/N: Unedited... Preread by Ang and we are in for a long haul... Ready? Becka and I are, Strapped in for it!**

* * *

**Chapter 39 EPOV-(creepy stalkyward)**

Walking into the bedroom in my towel I feel slightly relieved from round two of the day with my hand.

Bella is passed out looking tempting and beautiful on my bed, tangled up in the sheets; hair messed from our earlier activities.

 _What is different with this girl?_ If she were someone else I would have fucked her and sent her on her way without apologies or regrets, but I find myself captivated by her.

She's funny, smart, reserved and shy, yet she's able to be sexy when she lets her walls down, and I find myself wanting more.

I decide that tomorrow, I'm going to pursue and discover what more can be with Bella.

* * *

**Chapter 40: Chapter 40**

* * *

**A/N: Unedited... Preread by Ang and we are in for a long haul... Ready? Becka and I are, Strapped in for it!**

* * *

**Chapter 40 APOV what could possibly go wrong?)**

Lifting my head from the pillow I can feel a bunch of heavy limbs across me.

I look around surprised to be naked with Quil, Demetri, and Felix surrounding me in a huge white bed.

Crawling carefully off of the bed and the mound of bodies trying not to let the damn break but I hold my tears at bay.

I try to remember what happened to lead me to here but its blank from the moment I got backstage.

I dress quickly with the clothes folded on the sink in the restroom, and I can't remember if I left them there or if someone else did.

I scream loudly, but it is muffled behind a hand over my mouth.

"You'll come back. right?" Jasper begs falling to his knees pressing his face into my stomach. "Now that I have you I can't let you go. We leave for Canada tomorrow morning, be here, please come with me."

It's a once in a lifetime opportunity... could I do it?

**A/N: Could you say "No?" to an offer such as this?**

* * *

**Chapter 41: Chapter 41**

* * *

**A/N: Becka and I are trying hard to be uploaded today...**

**Unedited but ang baby preread for us...**

* * *

**Chapter 41-BPOV- Walk of Shame-)**

I wake up in a too comfy bed, with a nice firm arm wrapped around my torso.

 _Shit, where am I? What happened last night? Did I fuck him?_ My head is pounding as I sift through the memories.

I remember dancing, making out, dry humping than _"Let's see just how big your snake is, or will I be bitten by an anaconda?" Holy fuck did that really come out of my mouth?_

I'm humiliated with the way I acted, I cringe as I remember each event that lead up to now. I can't bare the thought of his rejection; he must think I'm a slut!

I sneak away, dress quickly and call a cab ride home, welcoming the walk of shame because it would be better than Edwards rejection.

I need my Ali, she'll make everything better.

* * *

**Chapter 42: Chapter 42**

* * *

**A/N: Becka and I are trying hard to be uploaded today...**

**Unedited but ang baby preread for us...**

* * *

**Chapter 42 EPOV-Confounded Cullen**

Bella had left without saying goodbye.

This woman that has taken me by storm has left me aching for more.

The next few days I struggle with confusion, I've stopped by the diner to find out that Alice has up and left, I've stopped by the apartment several times to try to catch her home.

I don't understand why she left or why she is ignoring my attempts to make contact. I thought she had felt that overpowering connection as well.

I decide to get back to work, the merger has been gone through and a lot needs to be done, besides, work will keep my mind occupied.

It's up to Bella to make the next move.

* * *

**Chapter 43: Chapter 43**

* * *

**A/N: Becka and I are trying hard to be uploaded today...**

**Unedited but ang baby preread for us...**

* * *

**Chapter 43 BPOV-Move On Swan**

It's been a week since I came home to Alice's hasty note that told me how very excited she was to be going on tour with the _Bloodthirsty Leeches._

I tried calling her a few times before I gave up. It figures the time I really need my Ali she's out having the time of her life, but I can't fault her for chasing her dreams.

This entire week I've been a mess. I have fallen hard for Edward and I can't seem to get over my humiliation to face him.

He has stopped by the apartment a couple times, always leaving a note pleading for us to talk.

I ache to talk with him but I'm not that confident sexy girl from that night, the fear of his rejection of the real me would be too much.

He's probably moved on, and I need to too.

Tomorrow I'll start fresh, I have an interview with the top publishing house in Seattle.

* * *

**Chapter 44: Chapter 44**

* * *

**A/N: Becka and I are trying hard to be uploaded today...**

**Unedited but ang baby preread for us...**

* * *

**Chapter 44 EPOV- Whole Again Cullen-)**

With the merger comes the hard work of weeding out the bad and replacing them with the more qualified, and they have assigned me the grueling task.

Today I'm interviewing for a replacement of the Intern I just promoted.

I'm sifting through the pre-screened resumes when I see _her_ name, Isabella, it's been over a week and she still hasn't called me.

She's my first interview of the day and I have my secretary, Jessica, cancel all the rest, I know she's more than qualified and I won't be having her work for the competition.

As she walks through my door the ache in my chest that I've felt for the past week lets up.

She is surprised and stutters through her explanation of how embarrassed she was of her actions, how she's not that person from that night.

I explain to her that it was the girl at the coffee shop I started to fall for, that the confident sexy woman was a bonus.

I give her proper interview and tell her she'll start with the recently promoted editor next week.

I ask if I can see her again and she agrees.

* * *

**Chapter 45: Chapter 45**

* * *

**A/N: Becka and I are trying hard to be uploaded today...**

**Unedited but ang baby preread for us...**

* * *

**Chapter 45 BPOV-**

After three weeks of not hearing from Alice, she finally calls me, I'm so relieved to hear her voice, she asks me about Edward and I tell her everything.

I tell her about the week after she left how depressed I was and how much I needed her.

I tell her about the interview and dating Edward for the last couple weeks.

I tell her that I know it's early, but I think I love him.

I ask her about Jasper and the tour, she tells me about the amazing parties, the hunky guys, and how much she loves being with the band.

She tells me that they will be back in town in a few of months and she'll see me then.

Alice tried to make it seem like she was so happy living the life, but something was off, Alice's voice lacked her usual spirit.

* * *

**Chapter 46: Chapter 46**

* * *

**A/N: Becka and I are trying hard to be uploaded today...**

**Unedited but ang baby preread for us...**

* * *

**Chapter 46(APOV Dream clouded reality)**

Party after party, they're all the same.

"Drink this,"Take these," and "Be a good little slut."

Waking up with random people, Jasper yell at me for being a stupid whore and then his words of love make it all right again.

He is always there, with his strings pulling me how he wants, manipulating me to do as he wants then making me feel bad for it.

He kisses me, says everything is okay, he is sorry and lets sleep. He never does until he crashes... I love him I do.

I let his voice sooth me into a deep sleep that lasts hours, days sometimes longer...

She said

She'd take me anywhere

She'd take me anywhere

As long as she stays with me

She said

She'd take me anywhere

She'd take me anywhere

As long as I stayed clean

A/N: Music by; _Nirvana,_ "Mollys Lips."

* * *

**Chapter 47: Chapter 47**

* * *

**A/N: Becka and I are trying hard to be uploaded today...**

**Unedited but ang baby preread for us...**

* * *

**Chapter 47 JPOV(Jealous coke head)**

Having Alice around makes this rockstar shit more real.

I can make her do anything, or anyone.

One little pill and she is spreading wide for anyone I say.

I control her.

She is mine.

James is jealous fuck, and Rosalie isn't a whore.

Felix is getting too much out of this... Touching too much.

She is mine.

He makes her smile and I don't like it.

He can make her cum by flicking her clit and I don't like it.

"Stop dressing like a slut!" I say to her, and then smudge the makeup off her face. "You look like a whore."

I hurt her cause she is mine.

"Stop snorting coke you're making me fucking sick looking at you so skinny."

"I don't do starving children!" I tell her making her cry before my next set.

Fuck her; if she doesn't want the truth then she should leave.

* * *

**Chapter 48: Chapter 48**

* * *

**A/N: Becka and I are trying hard to be uploaded today...**

**Unedited but ang baby preread for us...**

* * *

**Chapter 48(BPOV -Amorous Swan-)**

I'm straddling Edward in his apartment, his face panic stricken while mine must look like I'm shock.

Five minutes earlier...

_We're on Edwards couch, his mouth moist and hot at my ear, his hands at my breast, pinching, pulling, leaving me wanting._

_After three months of the best sex of my life, he knows exactly what I need._

_I start to unbutton his jeans when I start to giggle, remembering our first encounters together._

_Edward looks at me incredulously, "Please, your giving me a complex Bella, why are you laughing at a time like this?"_

_I break out into song, "My anaconda don't want none unless you got buns hun."_

_He tickles me until I scream uncle, a huge smile on his face. He kisses me hard then blurts out, "God I fucking love you!"_

**AN: Music By _Sir Mix A Lot_ , "Baby Got Back"**

* * *

**Chapter 49: Chapter 49**

* * *

**A/N: Becka and I are trying hard to be uploaded today...**

**Unedited but ang baby preread for us...**

* * *

**Chapter 49 EPOV -**

**"** I'm sorry," I say after what seems like minutes, Bella looks like she's in shock and I need to know what she's thinking.

Before I can continue my train of thought Bella interrupts me, "Why are you sorry, did you not mean it?"

She looks sad at that thought, so I put of her misery, "No, Bella...I'm sorry because I didn't mean for it to come out that way."

She looks relieved, "You love me?" she whispers, still unsure. I nod.

She kisses me hard, talks against my lips not wanting to separate, "I fucking love you too."

I take Bella to my bed, taking my time to undress her, to taste her, until she pleads for my cock,

We're both desperate as I push into her slowly, we both moan at the intense feeling. It's always been more with her.

Bella is spent and nearly asleep when I ask her, "Move in with me?"

* * *

**Chapter 50: Chapter 50**

* * *

**A/N: Becka and I are trying hard to be uploaded today...**

**Unedited but ang baby preread for us...**

* * *

**Chapter 50 APOV No more partying**

I don't go to the after party, sticking to the tour bus.

Rosalie stumbles in house later, "That was so much fun, and you missed out."

I shrug because I know I didn't.

"Why don't you go home Pix?"

"I can't." I say honestly, itching my forearms and fighting the need to vomit.

Detoxing isn't easy.

I crawl up into the bunk and fall asleep feeling like death.

"Eat this." Rosalie says sliding a plate full of food at me as I sit cross legged on the bunk.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"You should be asking what day, you've been in and out for three days. Between puking and passing out I thought Jasper was going to take you to the hospital from his paranoia." she whispers, pushing a glass of juice into my hand.

"Eat, drink and sleep."

I do as Rosalie says but feel worse than before.

* * *

**Chapter 51: Chapter 51**

* * *

**A/N: Becka and I are trying hard to be uploaded today...**

**Unedited but ang baby preread for us...**

* * *

**Chapter 51 BPOV-**

I miss Alice.

I have so much to tell her, I have agreed to move in with Edward after our lease is up and I hope to have her blessing.

I want to know how she's doing, is she still having a good time? How is her relationship with Jasper?

Her phone goes directly to voicemail and I'm sad that once again I'm forced communicate with her through a message.

I tell her how much I miss her and update her on my new job and how fast my relationship with Edward is moving, about how right it feels.

I omit the detail about moving in, that can wait till we can speak in person.

* * *

**Chapter 52: Chapter 52**

* * *

**A/N: Becka and I are trying hard to be uploaded today...**

**Unedited but ang baby preread for us...**

* * *

**Chapter 52 APOV Revelations)**

I stay away from Felix, I suspect, no I know he is roofieing me.

It's obvious everyone is in on it, especially Jasper.

He is accusing me of liking being fucked by the others, and he is losing himself.

I don't know where the Jasper I met went... Or if that was a mirage.

They only give me pre opened beers, flutes of disgusting champagne and it all comes from Felix.

I am missing too much time.

I have to stay clean... I can't get hooked again.

I need to go home for a while... I have to.

I need my best friend, I need you Bella.

"Get up!" Jasper shoves at my shoulder with Rosalie standing behind him.

"Come on Pix, it's time to go." she says gently pulling me from the bunk and out of the bus.

_Where we going?_

* * *

**Chapter 53: Chapter 53**

* * *

**A/N: Becka and I are trying hard to be uploaded today...**

**Unedited but ang baby preread for us...**

* * *

**Chapter 53 JPOV Taking the trash out)**

After dropping the cheating bitch off at the airport with Rosalie, I push her out of my mind to worry about later.

We have another bitch to take care of... Felix.

James and I take him out behind the bus and take turns kicking his face in and socking him in the stomach.

The driver dumps him off outside of Seattle Grace Hospital, "It's just the right thing to do." he says as we drive away.

"Now we're down an electric guitar player." Quil mutters under his breath as Demetri elbows him in the nose.

"Shut the fuck up Quil." he yells making all of us crack up laughing.

I need sleep... I am loosing too much time and I can't remember the last time I saw the backs of my eye lids.

"Don't even look Alice's direction or you will be like Felix. You hear me?" I hear James say to everyone on the bus as I stumble to my bunk.

Fuck how'd I get this far?

Where's Alice?

"To Portland." Demetri says and my eyes close.

* * *

**Chapter 54: Chapter 54**

* * *

**A/N: Becka and I are trying hard to be uploaded today...**

**Unedited but ang baby preread for us...**

* * *

**Chapter 54 BPOV**

Alice called yesterday to tell me she would be coming home with her friend Rose, I invited Edward and his brother Emmett over for a welcome home dinner.

Edward and I are in the middle of a round of heavy petting when I hear Alice call from the front door, "Wench, I'm home, where's muh dinner?"

She's early and I squeal, pushing Edward off me to make a dash to Alice from my bedroom.

I stop short when I see her, she's lost a lot of weight, there are dark circles under her eyes, and she can't seem to hold still, scratching at her arms, and her scalp.

She gives me a sad smile when she sees my reaction to her.

I sigh and take my friend in a tight embrace, "Oh, Ali, I've missed you so much!"

I pull back and pretend nothing is wrong. We'll talk tonight after dinner.

I greet Rosalie and lie to her when I tell her it's good to see her again.

I let them know that as soon as Emmett arrives we'll order in.

* * *

**Chapter 55: Chapter 55**

* * *

**A/N: Becka and I are trying hard to be uploaded today...**

**Unedited but ang baby preread for us...**

* * *

**Chapter 55 EPOV**

Bella decided for a casual night of pizza and beer at home for their reunion dinner.

Emmett arrives not too long after Alice and Rosalie, he has no shame when he eyefucks Rosalie.

The atmosphere is tense, Alice looks like she's been through hell, and she hasn't spoken much and has barely eaten anything.

Not long after dinner Rosalie and Emmett disappear, moments later you can hear them fucking in the bathroom. _Such a fucking man-whore_.

I know Bella and Alice needs some time alone, they have much to talk about, so I hug her tightly as I say goodbye and I try to reassure her, "Everything will be alright, go talk to your friend."

Our relationship is moving fast, but everything feels right in the world when we're together.

* * *

**Chapter 56: Chapter 56**

* * *

**A/N: Becka and I are trying hard to be uploaded today...**

**Unedited but ang baby preread for us...**

* * *

**Chapter 56 BPOV**

It's time for me and Alice to have a one on one chat, she's been hiding things from me and I need to tell her about the move.

We go into my room while Rosalie chills in hers.

"Tell me everything Alice and don't lie to me and tell me your having the time of your life, you look like death warmed over."

She breaks down and I hold her tight while she tells me about the drugs and abuse.

I'm extremely sad for my friend and I want to be there for support and to hold her hand while she cleans up.

Once she's calmed down she asks about my life and I tell her everything, from our rough start to how wonderful he is.

I take a deep breath before I break my untimely news, "Ali? When our lease is up I'm moving in with Edward."

* * *

**Chapter 57: Chapter 57**

* * *

**A/N: Becka and I are trying hard to be uploaded today...**

**Unedited but ang baby preread for us...**

* * *

**Chapter 57 APOV misguided pixie)**

"What about me?" I beg more than question.

"You can't be selfish Alice, you haven't been around for seven months, it's time for me to live my life too, I'll be there for you every day, just don't take this away from me, please?"

"Bella, I won't have a home," I sob.

"Oh Ali, you'll always have a home with me." she tries to placate me but it isn't working.

I feel melodramatic but I push her away and stomp to my room slamming the door closed.

Rosalie perks up on my bed, "Trouble in paradise, sweetie?"

I nod and fall onto the bed with her.

"I'm not going back on the road, I think I fell in love." she says, adding to the stress and making me sob harder for my lost friend and confidant on tour.

* * *

**Chapter 58: Chapter 58**

* * *

**A/N: Becka and I are trying hard to be uploaded today...**

**Unedited but ang baby preread for us...**

* * *

**Chapter 58 BPOV -**

I'm irritated with Alice, she can't leave for months at a time and expect me to put my life on hold for her.

I want to be there to support her through this rough patch in life, but I can't help her if she pushes me away like she just did.

I'm angry and I need to calm down, right now there is only one person that can do that for me.

It's late when I arrive at Edwards apartment, he gave me a key a month ago so I let myself in.

He's sleeping peacefully and I feel bad that I'm going to wake him up, but I need him, "Baby? What's wrong?"

This time Edward comforts me as I tell him everything. He places a kiss on my temple and tells me everything will work out.

I resolve to do what I can to make things right with my best friend.

* * *

**Chapter 59: Chapter 59**

* * *

**A/N: Becka and I are trying hard to be uploaded today...**

**Unedited but ang baby preread for us...**

* * *

**Chapter 59 JPOV double timing )**

"That fucking bitch just told me she quit me and the band." James rages throwing his phone across the club.

It doesn't take me long to score some coke heads for fun.

This girl Vicci and her sister Nessie are bisexuals ready for the time of their life.

Anal, they say with a moan as James and I high five.

Doing a line up the bitches back while aligning my cock just right to prop the tight little ring of muscle. I toy with it making her wiggle and almost lose my coke. I swat her ass hard as I snort the remaining granules. James is balls deep inside his redheaded fuck and I am just getting pushed in when she throws her head back and slamming her ass back into me.

"Oh fuck." I say cumming in her ass as I slam in and out already starting on my second round. I am just that resilient even hopped up.

* * *

**Chapter 60: Chapter 60**

* * *

**A/N: Becka and I are trying hard to be uploaded today...**

**Unedited but ang baby preread for us...**

* * *

**Chapter 60 BPOV -Desolate Swan)**

Jasper will be here soon to pick up Alice and I make one last ditch effort to to get her to stay.

I don't like what that _fucker_ did to her, she's a shell of person that she once was.

"Alice, please stay! Jasper isn't healthy for you. I need you, you need me" I beg

"I told you Bella, I don't have a home here."

"Please Alice, Just because we won't live together doesn't mean I won't be there for you as your Bestie, I'll delay moving in with Edward if it will get you to stay, just please, he's not good for you."

She seems to think about it but Jasper arrives at the door, telling her it's time to go, she grabs her bag and doesn't look back.

And just like that, she's gone.

* * *

**Chapter 61: Chapter 61**

* * *

**A/N: Becka and I are trying hard to be uploaded today...**

**Unedited but ang baby preread for us...**

* * *

**Chapter 61 JPOV Can't slow me down Whitlock)**

"Wake the fuck up assholes!" I yell kicking bunks as I walk back.

"It's six in the morning dude, shut the fuck up!" Demetri yells back sticking his fist out and I block it from hitting my groin, laughing.

"Hell no, we're gonna get my girl back." I say triumphantly over this.

"You're bringing Pix back to play." James says hopeful, thinking he'll get a piece now that the ice queen is gone.

"Fuck off, she is mine." I reply.

"Yeah whatever Cuz." James says dismissively.

I eye his blond head sticking out of the black curtain as I call my girl.

"Be ready, we're coming for you!" I say before hanging up.

* * *

**Chapter 62: Chapter 62**

* * *

**A/N: Becka and I are trying hard to be uploaded today...**

**Unedited but ang baby preread for us...**

* * *

**Chapter 62 EPOV Committed Cullen)**

It's Sunday morning, Bella is making breakfast, and I'm reading the morning paper, it feels routine, natural.

I set my paper down to watch Bella, her hair is in a messy bun, eyes glued to her iPhone while she reads her EBook and eats her cereal.

She's so beautiful; I want to make her mine forever.

The words are out before I can overthink it, "Marry me?"

She giggles before she looks up from her phone and wipes milk off her face, eyes smiling, "What?"

"I know it's only been six months, but we love each other, and this feels so right."

She's dubious. "You're serious? You're going to propose to me from across the table in your underwear?"

I give her my lopsided grin, "Why yes Miss Swan, that was a serious proposal, and what's wrong with my underwear?"

She gets up to straddle me, "Nothing is wrong with your underwear," She whispers in my ear, "They are very sexy on you."

She starts kissing me deep and slow, I groan when she rubs against my cock, "Yes...I will marry you."

* * *

**Chapter 63: Chapter 63**

* * *

**A/N: Becka and I are trying hard to be uploaded today...**

**Unedited but ang baby preread for us...**

* * *

**Chapter 63 BPOV**

I'm engaged!

I want Alice to be a part of my wedding so badly it hurts.

We've talked once since she left, it was brief and nothing got resolved.

I've been trying to get a hold of her all week but her phone has gone directly to voice mail each time.

This time I leave her a message pleading with her to come home, to be my matron of honor, to help me plan.

I tell her how much I miss her and how much it would mean to me and Edward if she could experience this special day with us.

* * *

**Chapter 64: Chapter 64**

* * *

**A/N: Becka and I are trying hard to be uploaded today...**

**Unedited but ang baby preread for us...**

* * *

**Chapter 64(APOV Traveling groupy**

"You would do anything for me right." Jasper asks, looking down at me for confirmation and I nod because I really would.

He squeezes my shoulders and makes me look in his eyes.

"What's good for the band is good for me... So, loosen up James for me, even if that means giving him my love." He says impassively while walking away taking long drags off his cigarette.

I had to take a shower with music on high trying to get my wits... _Would I do this for him? Yes...I would do anything, even seducing his cousin while he was off doing god knows what._

I took one of the little pills Jasper had been giving me with a swig of jack from the medicine cabinet while I dressed for what's to come.

Darkness coats us.

The smell of fall.

Changing season.

The graveyard is alive, black cat across my path,

the chill of cold wind, the breath of the dead.

Imprisoned souls.

Trapped for eternity.

Black crows break the silence.

The garden of the dead's alive tonight and you can't stop it.

Just enjoy it.

**A/N: Music by; _Avenged Sevenfold,_ "Darkness Surrounds."**

* * *

**Chapter 65: Chapter 65**

* * *

**A/N: Becka and I are trying hard to be uploaded today...**

**Unedited but ang baby preread for us...**

* * *

**Chapter 65 JPOV Assper)**

I walked away from her to fill the need creeping up in me.

The beautiful Puerto Rican sisters had my next fix and the bodies to make me hard on command.

I needed Alice out of the way, and what a better way to do so then pushes her off on my heartbroken cousin, James.

If the bitch hadn't stolen my heart, and introduced ice cold Hale to her bitch of a best friend's fiancé's brother, none of this would of happened.

She deserves anything and everything we do to her.

I hope James marks her up...

My grin widens as the first bit of liquid flows into me, watching the dark hands deftly slide the stopper in and I am flying.

* * *

**Chapter 66: Chapter 66**

* * *

**A/N: Becka and I are trying hard to be uploaded today...**

**Unedited but ang baby preread for us...**

* * *

**Chapter 66(APOV Times a changing)**

My skin prickled with the need to be touched, so I ran my hands over and over my arms.

I chugged a bottle of water my face feeling hot as fuck.

I could hear James bouncing his foot to the beat and its draws me in.

I pull back the curtain to his bunk that is below Jaspers and mine.

He raises a brow and stops the pounding of his fists on his thighs to stare at me.

I am wearing one of the outfits he once mentioned in passing to Jasper, that it made him hot.

Plaid mini skirt, bondage straps, thigh high lace up boots and a black and red bra.

"Ali?" He begins to ask, as I close the curtain and crawl up his body until I am just a breath from his lips.

It doesn't take much coaxing on my part to have him in me and with my body smashed against the roof of his bunk and being fucked into oblivion. Every thrust slammed, marking me deep and I didn't care. Rubbing his fingers into my clit that weren't holding my hands behind my back making me clinch and scream instantly from all the stimulation.

He didn't care, or so I thought.

He didn't push me away like Jasper; he pulls me in close and pets my hair until our breaths were evening out.

After he was asleep, and I was coming down I slipped away.

This night in my cold bunk alone I didn't fall asleep to the sounds of Jasper's voice, No, it was the beat of James' sticks on the drum skin.

Thump, thump, thump, thump...

* * *

**Chapter 67: Chapter 67**

* * *

**A/N: Becka and I are trying hard to be uploaded today...**

**Unedited but ang baby preread for us...**

* * *

**Chapter 67 APOV Taking a stand in the aftermath of tragedy)**

I liked the instant high coke gave me and the feel of ecstasy during a concert.

I wasn't addicted like Jasper and I could quit at any time.

I just don't want to.

"Where're we?" I ask as Jasper pulls on my arm dragging me down an alleyway where some guy is shooting up.

"What yaw, need my man?" The guy says as he pushes the plunger and his face becomes one of pure happiness.

I smile and rub my hands over my arms as they pebble in the want to try it.

Jasper got a few rocks in exchange for money and we were on our way.

"Can I try?" I ask, interested in how it feels.

"No." he says as we cram into the bathroom of the tour bus and he lights his spoon up.

I snort a line and lean my head back as the instant euphoria hits me.

"Wake up!" I scream smacking his face. "Help me..." I smash through the door falling over Jasper's body and hitting my head on the table...

I think James holds me as I cry and the ambulance takes Jasper away.

Overdose...

I wake the next morning to James rocking me, tears stream down my face and my throat is sore.

_Have I been screaming?_

"Is he okay? Can we go see him?"

"He is fine, and no baby, he has been taken to the rehab center in Nashville." He says solemnly stroking my head.

"No more Alice. I mean it no more. I couldn't take it if that... I love you okay, I fucking love you..." He breaks down holding me close with tears in his eyes.

* * *

**Chapter 68: Chapter 68**

* * *

**A/N: Becka and I are trying hard to be uploaded today...**

**Unedited but ang baby preread for us...**

* * *

**Chapter 68- BPOV**

Fifteen years of friendship and she confides to Rosalie, _Fucking Rosalie!_

We were having dinner with Emmett and Rosalie tonight when Rosalie tells me she spoke to Alice and she told her all about Jasper's rehabilitation.

I shut myself in the guest bedroom, phone in hand, contemplating what I did so wrong to deserve Alice's silence.

I decide to leave one last message; this is Alice's last chance with me, after this I am through.

There's a knot in my throat as I speak, "Ali, it's Bella, I miss you so fucking much. Please call me."

I hang up and the desolation of losing my friend hits me hard.

* * *

**Chapter 69: Chapter 69**

* * *

**A/N: Becka and I are trying hard to be uploaded today...**

**Unedited but ang baby preread for us...**

* * *

**Chapter 69 JPOV Interview of Soberasper)**

_Summary of your life?_

I stare at those words for a long time, but nothing except bad dark memories pop into my head.

I was a drug addict, almost dying from the chemicals I was pumping myself full of. It took six months to finally be clean, sober, and I am still fighting the urges to snort a line, grab a bottle or syringe to drown my sorrows that weren't there.

There was a girl that changed it all and was the one who I hurt the most. I used her like no-one should be used, but in the end she found love in another Whitlock. I was in a five second band, that lasted all of five years, and it all ended because of me. The Bloodthirsty Leeches broke up not long after the overdose. Demetri got married, Quil joined a blues band and James well he started a family.

"Baby?" I smile looking to my wife, of three years, eyes as she edits my lyrics in bright neon pink pen.

"Yes?" I reply, and kiss her strawberry blonde bangs.

"Let's go to bed." she says wiggling her eyebrows and making me chuckle.

_Do you have any regrets?_

I leave it blank while I'm dragged away by my wife, Tanya.

**A/N: FIN for Jasper, *humps and lets him walks away.***

* * *

**Chapter 70: Chapter 70**

* * *

**A/N: Becka and I are trying hard to be uploaded today...**

**Unedited but ang baby preread for us...**

* * *

**Chapter 70 APOV Once you go Whitlock you never go back)**

"Ali, come back to bed." James begs as I stare out at the moon that is hanging high in the sky above our backyard full of toys.

_"Where do you want to go?" he had asked three years ago, after the band finally called it quits._

_"Home." I said with no thought._

"I am." I say turning away from the window to jump back into bed with James and he nuzzles my neck pulling me beneath the blankets and cocooning us in.

The air becomes stale from our breaths mingling together with no escape, his eyes on mine and our nose touching.

I lean in and press my lips to him.

"Thank you." I say grinning against his smile.

"For what?" he asks pushing away the strands of hair from my face with his rough callused hands.

My eyes water as I try to think of everything I want to say and not say in this moment.

"Bringing me back home, loving me, for everything really." I sob uncontrollably for what has to be the fifth time today, James chuckles softly into my face.

"I couldn't give you everything." he sighs and wiggles down my body to rest his ear on my protruding belly.

"That's my fault," I blubber loudly, thinking about the friendship I lost and how even now I wish I had her sensible guidance to help me along.

"Why do you have to make Mommy cry little guy?" he whispers to our small alien baby, Jaime.

He rubs his hands and makes Jaime come alive with tiny punches and rough elbow stretches.

**A/N: FIN for Alice, *mona waves excitedly.***

* * *

**Chapter 71: Chapter 71**

* * *

**A/N: Becka and I are trying hard to be uploaded today...**

**Unedited but ang baby preread for us...**

* * *

**Chapter 71 (EPOV -Daddyward-)**

I kiss my sweet Alison goodnight and make my way to the nursery where Bella's nursing our one week old baby girl, Riley.

I quietly watch her from the door, Bella is a natural, and I'm a lucky fucking bastard.

The last eight years have been perfect.

We got married in a beautiful meadow, it was small and quiet with just our parents and a few close friends in attendance.

Perfect for us.

Bella was amazing and beautiful as she gave birth to Alison at home two years ago with the aid of a midwife and doula.

Riley was brought into this world by my hands in the comfort of the water. It was the most incredible experience to help my wife deliver our baby.

My wife senses my presence and looks up from our brand new baby girl, my overwhelming sense of love and devotion reflecting back in her eyes.

* * *

**Chapter 72: Chapter 72**

* * *

**A/N: Becka and I are trying hard to be uploaded today...**

**Unedited but ang baby preread for us...**

* * *

**Chapter 72 BPOV**

It's been three months since our daughter, Riley, was born and Edward decided to treat me and his mom, Esme, to a relaxing day at the spa for Mother's day.

I'm relaxed and feel like jello when I get home from the spa, "Daddy, I'm home!"

There's no answer but I can hear "Tangled" being playing on the television in our living room.

I make my way to the sound of Rapunzel singing her healing song, Alison loves this movie.

I stop short when I see Edward holding our princesses.

They are all sleeping peacefully, Alison in the crook of his arm, and little Riley on Edward's chest.

My heart feels like it is going to burst as I take in the scene of my little family.

I feel nearly complete, all but for one exception, _God, I miss her so much!_

* * *

**Chapter 73: epi1**

* * *

**A/N: Becka and I are trying hard to be uploaded today...**

**Unedited but ang baby preread for us...**

* * *

**Epilogue 1** \- Jaime Jasper Whitlock Ten year old Whitty)

"JayJay, get back here."My Mom yells and her voice squeaks, as I run and hide at the top of the slide.

I laugh because she is getting red in the face because she is struggling to fit her big balloon belly up the stairs.

"Boy is your Mom's mad or what?" A girl runs up the stairs and flops down beside me in the tunnel of the slide.

"Where'd you come from?" I ask watching my Mom finally huff and walk away.

"Jaime!" Dad hollers, but I ignore him and watch as my Mom smacks him in the arm.

"You idiot, I said go get him not yell for him. I could've done that." my Mom's voice carries over, mingled in with the voices of another family on the other side of the playground.

"What are you listening to?" she asks pulling out one of the gumy earbuds and I smile.

"Nothing, I was faking." I say making her giggle and it makes me laugh too.

* * *

**Chapter 74: epi2**

* * *

**A/N: Becka and I are trying hard to be uploaded today...**

**Unedited but ang baby preread for us...**

* * *

**Epilogue 2** \- Alison Marie Cullen Twelve year old Cullen)

"Ali Marie!" Uncle Emmett yells, and looks around the playground frantically.

"Chill Uncle, I'm right here." I say standing up from our hiding place.

"Get over here, it's time to eat." he says. .

"We are BBQ'in too." Jaime says matter factly climbing down after me quickly, I didn't want to leave yet, so I started walking in slow motion. "My Mom is the one with a beach ball for a belly, Dad, Uncle Jasper and my Aunt Tanya. I'm Jamie and I think you're really pretty." He says leaning in and kissing me on the lips.

I gasp from the butterflies in my belly and my cheeks heat up.

"Ali?" My mom says gasping.

"I didn't do anything." I said wiping my lips with my arm ducking my head but my Mom isn't staring at me but at Jaime's mom.

"Bella?"

**THE END**

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

 


End file.
